


Promise You Won't Get Mad

by sleepydragon03



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Humor, Magic Reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydragon03/pseuds/sleepydragon03
Summary: Arthur learning all of Merlin's secrets takes time, and a fair amount of frustration





	Promise You Won't Get Mad

“You just saved my life!” Arthur shouted, in a voice much angrier than the sentiment seemed to call for. 

“I did,” Merlin said, lips pressed between his teeth. 

“By using magic!”

“Yup.”

“How long?”

“What?”

“How long have you been using magic for?” 

“Um, I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to be mad.” 

“Mer _ lin _ !”

“Promise!”

“Okay, fine, I  _ promise _ .” Merlin thought that he didn’t sound very genuine, but he decided to tell him anyway.

“I was born with magic.” 

“ _ Merlin!”  _ Arthur yelled. “You mean to tell me you’ve had magic this  _ whole time _ and you never told me?”

“You promised you wouldn’t be mad!”

* * *

“I know someone I can ask,” Merlin said, looking at the map Arthur was pointing too. Camelot was under attack from a magical enemy the likes of which they’d never seen before, and everyone was at a loss as to how to defeat it, even Gaius.

“Who?”

“...His name is Killgarrah.” 

“And what kind of sorcerer is he?” Merlin didn’t respond. “ _ Mer _ lin.”

“You have to promise not to be mad.” 

“ _ Merlin _ .” 

“He’s the Great Dragon.”

“ _ MERLIN _ !”

“You promised!” Merlin whined. Around them, the knights did their best to conceal their smiles. 

“I  _ didn’t  _ promise, and you told me I killed the dragon!”

“Yeah…” Merlin began. “That was a lie.” 

“And how do you plan to get him here to ask him a question?” Arthur, like it was the stupidest idea he’d ever heard. 

“Promise not to be mad.” Arthur’s face already looked like he was very  _ very  _ mad so Merlin decided just to get it over with. “I’m the last Dragon Lord.” 

“You’re  _ what _ ?” 

* * *

“So here’s the thing,” Merlin began. 

“Oh dear lord,” Arthur groaned. 

“Promise you won’t be mad when I tell you.”

“I  _ promise _ ,” Arthur hissed, like he was getting pre mad to get around the promise restrictions. 

“I’m the old sorcerer, Dragoon.”

“ _ What?  _ How? That doesn’t even make any sense!”

“It was an aging spell!”

“You- you killed my father?” The exclamation came out as a question, because even as he said it he knew it  _ couldn’t  _ be true

“I didn’t! Agravaine put a cursed amulet around his neck to reverse the effects of my healing spell!”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You wouldn’t believe me!” 

* * *

“What about that sorceress, the one who cured Gwen from Morgana’s mind control, you could ask her for help.” 

“Uh, confession. Promise not to get mad.” Arthur sighed heavily and dropped what he was holding, throwing his hands into the air. 

“What?” 

“She was me too.” 

“ _ How _ ?”

“Ageing spell combined with a transformation.” 

“Merlin,” Arthur started, trying hard to keep his voice even, “if there’s anything  _ else  _ I need to know, you should tell me now.” 

“Well see here the thing-”

“Kill me,” Arthur said to Gwen. 

“That’s a long list.” 

“How long?” 

“Pretty long. In fact, I probably don’t remember all of it.” Arthur exhaled a long slow breath. 

“Fine,” he said, voice tight. “That is perfectly fine.” 

* * *

“Merlin, how do you know so much about this?”

“Promise you won’t get-”

“Nevermind. Nevermind. I don’t want to know, Merlin, I  _ don’t _ want to know.” 

“Whatever you say, my lord.”


End file.
